superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers credits
Opening Credits * "Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Written by: Jim Ryan * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Featuring: Don Messick as the Voice of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Casey Kasem as the Voice of Shaggy * Voices: Sorrell Booke, William Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Victoria Carroll, June Foray, Jerry Houser, Arte Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Unit Head: Lew Ott * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Character Design: Lee Evans, Bill Frake, Kirk Hanson, Brian Hogan, Di Rudder, Jim Stenstrum, Donna Zeller * Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Music Supervisor: Sam Horta * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Storyboard: Robert Taylor * Directors: Paul Sommer, Carl Urbano * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Key Layouts: Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Animation Supervisor: Jon McClenahan * Animation: Murray Debus, Steven Taylor * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Tinschert * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Key Backgrounds: Martin Forte, Patti Palmer, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Marzette Quilty * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ellen Bayley * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Olga Zahorsky * Ink and Paint: Donene Bailey * Xerography: Star Wirth * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Technical Director: Terry Smith * Production Coordinator: Lynette McClean * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland ** "Main Title Theme" *** Music by: William Hanna *** Lyrics by: William Hanna * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Pat Foley * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Scoring Engineer: Christo Curtis * Music Editor: Terry Moore * Dialogue Editor: Les Wolf * Sound Supervisors: Sam Horta, Mark Crookston, Tim Borquez, Eileen Horta, Andrea Horta, Larry C. Cowan * Sound Editors: Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, Tim Iverson, Robert Ciglia * Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial * Editors: Robert Ciglia, Sam Horta, Mark Crookston, Tim Borquez * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera Australia Category:TBS Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Great American Broadcasting Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Warner Home Video Category:Hanna-Barbera Home Video Category:MCA/Universal Home Video Category:ABC Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:Kids Klassics Home Video Category:Movie credits Category:Syndicated Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:Worldvision Enterprises Category:HBO Max